Tsumuri (Dragon Ball Heroes)
, the , is a human who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing him to become a Namekian. Namekian Hero is one of the Namekian classes in Dragon Ball Heroes. This class is similar to Piccolo. Overview Appearance Tsumuri looks like a younger version of Piccolo. He wears a white cape, along with a white turban and a purple Gi just like Piccolo. Tsumuri's outfit changes to a yellow color scheme when using his Super Class-up state, and a red and purple one in his God Class-up state. Tsumuri's Ultimate Class-up state then changes into a stylish purple variant, while his cape stays white. His eyes change to blue, and has cyan orbs embedded into his turban, belt, and boots. In Victory Mission, the human player shown using the Namekian Hero, Tsumuri, looks like a Human version of his avatar. Name The Namekian Hero is called Tsumuri (ツムリ) in the Hero Road mode; this name comes from the Japanese word kata'tsumuri'', which means "snail". Biography ''Victory Mission'' The Namekian Hero appears used by Tsumuri in the 10th chapter of the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. He has a battle with Nim in the first round of a tournament and tries to win using a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly card, but Nimu makes a counterattack using his Android 17/Android 18 card. After that, the Tsumuri fuses with Piccolo and Nimu brings out Super Android 13. After this, Tsumuri is eventually defeated. Tsumuri later appears in the 20th chapter. He comes to Kagyu's aid against Basaku, and then watches the battles on-going in the past from the present. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' This Namekian Hero class first appeared in Dragon Ball Heroes. The other classes for the race are Elite and Berserker. In the seventh trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekian Hero comes in to help Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat in their battle against Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Hirudegarn. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, the Namekian Hero Tsumuri and the Majin Hero Kabra battle Cell and Majin Buu until Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears and attacks both them and their opponents. Techniques and Special Abilities *Namekian Fusion' – The Namekian Hero has the ability to fuse with any other Namekians in the game. *'Light Grenade' – He uses this move in-game. *'Spirit Sword' – He uses this move in-game. *'Scatter Shot' – In the game, he can use Scatter Shot along with Piccolo. Forms and power ups Class-up Tsumuri possess the Class-up state throughout most of his appearance in ''Victory Mission. The Namekian Elite can use the Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 2 level of power. Super Class-up The Namekian Elite can use the Super Class-up state in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan 3 level of power. God Class-up Tsumuri can use the God Class-up in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes. This state is comparable to the Super Saiyan God level of power and grants him the red-eyed form Namekians take to increase their power. Ultimate Class-up Tsumuri can use the Ultimate Class-up to attain a strength akin to that of a Super Saiyan Blue. Fusions Fuse with Piccolo In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Namekian Hero is able to fuse with Piccolo in order to increase his power. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission '' Voice actors *'Japanese': Atsushi Kisaichi (私市淳) Gallery DBHNamekianHero.png|Namekian Hero NamekianHero(UMArt).png|Namekian Hero (DBHUM art) Super Class-up Tsumuri.png|The Namekian Hero in his JM alternative outfit DBHNamekAvatars.png|The three Namekian avatars DBHNamekHero1.png|The Namekian Hero fusing DBHNamekHero2.png|The Namekian Hero NamekianHeroDemonSpecial1(UM).png|The Namekian Hero prepares an attack (DBHUM) NamekianHeroDemonSpecial2(UM).png|The Namekian Hero charges his special attack (DBHUM) References Site Navigation it:Tsumuri es:Tsumuri (Dragon Ball Heroes) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks Category:Tournament fighters Category:DBH Characters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)